This invention relates generally to reinforced helmets, and more particularly to a plastic molded helmet reinforced against fracture due to impact, as while retained to a wearer's head.
There is need for an improved plastic helmet, reinforced in a simple manner to prevent helmet fracturing, and so as not to interfere with normal molding or with helmet retention to the wearer's head. This need becomes more important in plastic helmets which contain multiple through openings (air vents and strap openings) which may reduce somewhat the helmet body resistance to cracking under high impact loads.